


Sexual Repression

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Mindbreak, Netorare, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Seteth always getting in the way of Flayn developing relationships has finally come back to bite him.
Relationships: Flayn/Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Sexual Repression

“W-wait, Flayn, you… you shouldn’t…”

Seteth should have realized that his daughter was going to try something out of the ordinary when she closed the door to his study behind her back with such an unusual smile upon her face. Not that it would have done much to prevent her from sitting in his lap and grinding lewdly against his crotch now, but… Oh this isn’t good.

“Shouldn’t what, Brother? Take care of my needs?” Flayn says with equal parts mischief and resentment in her voice, not relenting one bit as she begins hiking up her skirt and exposing more of her soft thighs and her cute white panties, “I am a grown woman, you know, and if you’re going to stop at nothing to prevent me from developing perfectly healthy romantic relationships and an active sex life, you are going to have to take responsibility.”

“I, I… aah, this isn’t proper…” Unable to think of anything that might quell his daughter’s cravings, Seteth grips the armrests of his chair tightly as he bears the long-forgotten sensation of intimacy teasing his body and tempting his mind. He had thought himself immune to this kind of carnal needs, and yet his body is reacting to his daughter’s thighs squeezing and rubbing his erection as if she’s his lover. “Someone… nnh, someone is going to… Rh-Rhea is going to find out, if we keep this up…”

“I suppose if that is the case, then Brother will simply have to remain quiet.” When she is horny, there is absolutely nothing that will deter Flayn from seeking the release she needs. Continuing to rub her father’s cock in between her thighs until she’s gotten quite wet enough, and with plenty of her father’s precum all over her lap, she gets up just for a moment, just so she can slip her panties down to her knees. Looking back at Seteth’s conflicted and uncomfortable expression, she grins deviously and whispers, “Look on the bright side Brother, with this you shall never again have to worry about anyone with impure intentions bereaving me of my virginity~” 

“N-nnh… f-forgive me…” Seteth can only mutter under his breath as he feels his vow of chastity broken with his own daughter’s sex slowly engulfing his member, filling him with an unholy surge of pleasure and excitement. As he closes his eyes and grits his teeth, hoping to simply endure until his daughter is fully satisfied, he prays to the Goddess that he will not grow to enjoy this. However, no matter how much he prays, he simply is unable to drown out the sounds of his daughter’s pleasure.

“Aah, Brother… So this is what sex feels like… you really have held me back from something so… so delectable, for so long…” Ecstatic with finally delighting in the pleasures she has long been denied, Flayn moves her hips excitedly up and down along her father’s erection, keeping her voice low as she lets out gasps and moans of pleasure, inadvertently whispering ‘Brother’ as she’s again and again filled with desire. “Aahh, oh Brother, this feels sooo good… hmm? What’s this? Hmhm, you seem to twitch whenever I call you that. Could it be… that you actually enjoy it when I call you… _Brother?_ ”

“N-ngh…” No amount of prayer could distract Seteth from his daughter’s lecherous teasing, as her voice continuously pierces through the veil and into his mind, tickling and pricking at him like a pair of hands pulling him to bed. It’s… it’s true, it really did make him feel some type of way whenever he heard his daughter referring to him as Brother, but he has always been able to dismiss the distracting thought with vigilant celibacy. But now, with her in his lap, forcing him into sex, it has become something impossible to repress. 

“Aha… I thought so. So that is why you had me pretend to be your little sister, hmm?” No, no that really was not the reason, and Flayn knows this. She knows that Seteth knows that that is not the reason, but now that she has him at her mercy, she simply has to tease him like this. Lowering her voice to an erotic whisper, she says, “Oh my dear Brother, how lecherous of you. Had I known that you have always been this repressed…~” 

“N-no, that’s… aah, that’s not i-it…” No amount of protesting nor denial at this point would do him any good, and Seteth realizes this, falling quiet and resigning to being used as a lover for his daughter. He even feels his resolve to keep his hands gripping the armrests of his chair slipping, as the pleasure of having his member enveloped again and again by the soft folds of his daughter’s vagina weakens his resistance. If this keeps up, then…

Suddenly, a knock at his door, followed by a familiar voice, “Seteth? Are you busy? There is business I would like to discuss with you.”

Oh no. It’s Rhea’s voice. As cold sweat rolls down the back of his neck, Seteth pants, struggling to keep his breathing at a normal level so he can answer without sounding too suspicious. His daughter even slows down to accommodate this, peering back at him with eyes that seem to say, “Well? Won’t you answer Rhea?”

“I… Yes, if you will… if you will give me time to finish this, this paperwork…” It was… not the most convincing voice Seteth is able to put on, as his voice remains strained by his panting and his guilt. Fortunate that it is still able to seemingly convince Rhea, as she has no reason to suspect that a man who has sworn a vow of celibacy would be doing anything untowards, much less with his own daughter. 

“Ah, very well. Come see me when you have concluded your business then.”

The two remain as quiet and steady as possible, until the sound of Rhea’s footsteps have become faint and inaudible, before Flayn resumes the movement of her hips, peering back at her father with a grin, “See? As long as you do not behave suspiciously, there is naught you have to be worried about. All you have to do is remain compliant and responsible to my needs that you have so long repressed, and naught will be awry…”

Seteth gulps, feeling cowed by his daughter’s assertiveness and dominance over him like this, all sense of control he felt he had over her slipping away into nothingness. Indeed, there is no more denying that no matter how devoted he had been to his vow of celibacy, no matter how well he has suppressed any sort of unwanted lust towards his daughter, Flayn has pierced into the deepest wells of his mind and dredged it all up, rubbing his lechery in his face and breaking his chastity. Nothing will change this, no matter how hard he tries to deny it. “I’m… nnh, I’m sorry, but it… it feels too good…” 

Releasing his shaky grip upon the armrests, Seteth slowly places his hands upon Flayn’s hips, much to her pleasant surprise, and grips her tightly as he begins thrusting in accordance with her rhythm, his movements jerky and awkward from millenia of chastity. Nevertheless, his submission to his daughter has earned him a delighted response from Flayn, as she leans her head back and brings his face closer to hers for a kiss. At first hesitating, but then deciding he has already given in, Seteth accepts, and joins his lips with his daughter’s. Lechery and hedonism has all but taken him anyhow, there is no more reason to hold back back unleashing all the repressed desires he has had of his daughter.

As he and his daughter kiss, Seteth feels Flayn’s tongue snaking into his mouth, easily taking advantage of his submission. Such soft lips and tender tongue, to think that these are lips he had long forbidden himself to taste, how foolish he has been all these years. At least, he is finally being honest with himself, and allowing himself to delight in such debauchery, the carnal cravings driving him to move his hips ever more quickly. To inseminate his own daughter… even just earlier in the day, would have been unthinkable to him, but now, Seteth desires nothing less, not holding anything back as he thrusts in deeply and pours out his seed, rapidly flooding his daughter’s womb with his semen. What consequences may follow is completely removed from the both of their minds, as in the moment, all that matters to them is the pure bliss shared by father and daughter.

\---

One arm around his daughter’s slender frame, one hand stroking her hair, Seteth closes his eyes and relaxes with Flayn resting against him. As abhorrently morally abject as the intimacy they have shared may be, he can scarce deny how rejuvenating it was not simply having sex, but also sharing such closeness with his daughter once again. It almost feels as if his wife is right here with him again, just, in a much smaller and incestuous package. 

“Hmhm, see, Brother? It really isn’t that unbearable when you actually let yourself enjoy it…” Flayn says softly as she rests her head upon her father’s chest, her finger lazily twirling at her hair curls, her voice gentle and innocent, completely devoid of any trace of the resentment she bore before, now that she is thoroughly sated.

“Mm, I suppose you are right about that, Flayn.” His tone returned to the usual stoic tone, but his expression still a blissful smile, Seteth plants a gentle kiss upon his daughter’s forehead. Looking into her lovely eyes just as a husband would his wife, he says softly, “Oh, what am I to do with you, Flayn. You certainly make it difficult for us to continue to keep up our facade in front of others. Perhaps in a few decades, after we disappear again, we may have to re-emerge under the guise of husband and wife, instead of brother and sister, if this keeps up.”

“As if you would be opposed to such a thing.”

A soft kiss to his lips and a giggle, the two once again relaxes in each other’s embrace, basking in the newly kindled love between them. It may be improper, it may be unholy, but it hardly matters to them at this point. All that matters to them, is that they still have each other.


End file.
